As computing technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly interconnected. This allows users to access the Web and gain access to an enormous amount of information. While having access to such large amounts of information is beneficial to users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that the amount of information available can be overwhelming to users, making it difficult for users to find the information they desire and leading to user frustration.